


Cheap Champagne

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [15]
Category: MCU
Genre: Champagne, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Christine/Pepper - champagne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Champagne

  


"You're such a fucking bitch sometimes."

"And you're always a trashy whore," Pepper replied coolly.

"Would a trashy whore bring this?" Christine lifted the bottle she had brought.

"That brand of champagne? Definitely."

Christine laughed. The tension between them fizzed and overflowed. Their lips came together. Hungry. Demanding. Their clothes were quickly discarded. They groped and grabbed at each other. They nipped at each other with their teeth. Pure lust drove them.

Pepper pushed Christine onto the bed. The journalist watched as the redhead popped the champagne, the cork shooting off to hit off a lamp and disappear behind a set of drawers. In six months time it would be found by an especially thorough hotel maid.

Pepper got on the bed and tilted the bottle, splashing the alcohol over Christine. It ran off in little rivulets to soak into the sheets. Pepper ducked in and licked up the liquid between Christine's breasts. "Actually, it's not so bad," Pepper commented before pouring again.

Christine moaned when Pepper started sucking on her nipple, suddenly a lot more glad to have picked up the bottle than she had expected to be.

  



End file.
